Increasingly, users of mobile computing devices are requiring greater and more frequent access to information located at remote computing devices. For example, users are increasingly retrieving information that corresponds to certain events, times and/or locations. Information such as Internet content, advertisements, and application data (e.g., traffic congestion or weather data) are but a few of many example of the information that is regularly sent to users of mobile computing devices. However, despite an increasing demand for information at mobile computing devices, the bandwidth for transmitting information to mobile computing devices and the storage capacity at mobile computing devices often lag behind or are insufficient to meet the increasing user demands. Furthermore, the growth of mobile devices as a real-time marketing and transaction channel creates an even greater need for having the most relevant information available on a mobile device at a needed time and place without delay. Thus, there exists a need for methods and systems to intelligently transmit to and store information on mobile computing devices.